in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Ren Amamiya
}} Ren Amamiya is a Persona-user who had little to no influence of the world and was surrounded by the corrupt society. He was a regular student at Shujin Academy. However, beneath his quiet demeanor is a strong-willed human who is the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, a rebellious group who change people's hearts. In the Metaverse and in the Locked Rooms, he is referred as Joker, which is his code name. He is roleplayed by . Design Ren has wavy unkempt black hair and dark gray eyes. For most of his civilian outfits, he wears a set of black glasses. While wearing his glasses, he has the appearance of an ordinary boy. However, when his glasses are removed, his eyes give off an intense gaze. They are fake glasses which he has adopted as part of his public persona to make himself seem more unassuming during his probation. His default outfit is his winter school uniform, which consists of a red-buttoned black blazer with Shujin's emblem on the pocket, a white turtleneck shirt with chevron detailing on the collar and red plaid trousers. As Joker, his outfit consists of a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black pants, brown-black winklepickers and a pair of red gloves. His mask is a black and white, birdlike domino mask. His expression and demeanor are also markedly different and there's a strong air of confidence to him compared to his usual self. In his notable past, he is wearing a black and white baseball tee with the numbers "1797" in front, gray jeans and black shoes. Personality Ren comes off as very quiet and polite. At first, during his probation, he was hesitant to get along with others. However, when he awakened to his persona, he became more willing than ever to help someone. He always looks out for his companions but he has his mischievous side. He eventually learned and understood Japanese from that same probation. Whenever he shows his phantom side as Joker, Ren becomes aggressive and defiant. To him, justice and honor are very important and they must be gained at all costs. He defies the odds that are against him and will try to get the two traits he think the world needs. Before he introduced himself to the gang, he even told them to wait since he prioritized defeating the snowman robots first. He also displays some bravery by using Arsene in a room like The Cold Room despite one of his weakness being Ice magic and he was never hit by an ice attack. Despite this, he taunts his enemies and remains cocky and confident even when his life is in danger. He has this flair for showing off such as doing a long, stylish backflip while riding a snowboard and saving Morgana during the avalanche chase. History An Unjust Sue from The Past Not too long ago, Ren witnessed a woman being sexually harassed by Masayoshi Shido, a powerful politician with strong connections to the police department, and he stopped him. In his drunken stupor, Shido accidentally fell without Ren touching him and injured his head. He blamed it on him and forced the woman to testify that it was his fault. As a result of Ren's intervention, the incident went down on his permanent record, and he was expelled from his initial, unknown school. Shujin Academy was the only school that would accept him with his current criminal record. The Events of Persona 5 Needing a place to stay, Sojiro Sakura offered to house Ren during his probation but warns him that if he causes any trouble, he will be kicked out. He recalled the incident, thinking that he couldn't just ignore the woman being harassed. He shortly fell asleep afterwards, only to awaken in the Velvet Room to be told by Igor that an important matter will soon come to his life. To avoid an upcoming destruction, he needed to be rehabilitated into a free man. On his way to Shujin Academy, Ren got acquainted by Ryuji Sakamoto, who activated a mysterious app on Ren's phone that led to another world, which would later be revealed to be the Metaverse. The duo was captured and placed in a cell where they encounter Shadow Kamoshida, the king of the palace. Shadow Kamoshida restrained Ren as Ryuji is nearly executed. Ren heard a voice that questions if he is just going to keep quiet and reminds him of the incident that led to his probation. He recalled the incident again, coming to the conclusion that he did not make the wrong choice to save the woman. In response to his determination, he then awakened his Persona, summoning Arsene, and he temporarily changed his appearance. While escaping, they also encountered a cat-like creature, Morgana, who was captured and asked to be freed in exchange for showing them the way out. When they returned to the real world, since no other students are willing to speak up against the real Kamoshida, Ren and Ryuji planned to steal his treasure at his Palace in the Metaverse as proposed by Morgana. Ann Takamaki later joined them to avenger her friend who attempted to suicide. To make Shadow Kamoshida's treasure materialize, Ryuji pinned a calling card on the school board to Kamoshida under the name "Phantom Thieves of Hearts," enraging Shadow Kamoshida in the Palace. They succeeded in stealing Kamoshida's treasure, causing him to have a change of heart and confess all of his crimes in front of the whole school. An eventual encounter with Shido convinced them to continue working as the Phantom Thieves of Hearts for the next couple of months, recruiting more members and changing other people's hearts. After exposing Shido's crimes and noticing that the general public remained unfazed in wanting him to be the next prime minister, they dived into Mementos, and tried to stop Yaldabaoth, the god of control. He fired rays that would make them feel helpless, but the masses of people started to support the Phantom Thieves despite all odds. Due to this, Ren managed to break the seal around Arsene and unlocked his true form as Satanael, a persona of a colossal size that rivals Yaldabaoth. Despite Yaldabaoth displayed disbelief on the cogniton of the masses being reversed against his favor, Ren harnessed the will of the people to not be controlled and ordered Satanael to fire one last Sinful Shell, shooting Yaldabaoth point-blank through the head, defeating him and purifying the general public's distorted desires. This also ceased the Metaverse to exist, losing the powers of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Ren had to turn himself as the Phantom Thief in order to protect his allies and prove that he is innocent. He was released from his detention by February 13, but had to go back to his hometown since his probation charges had been dropped, resulting the Phantom Thieves of Hearts to be disbanded. His allies took him to his home as he popped his head through the sunroof and smiles in satisfaction. Living a New Life Few years have passed since Ren stayed at Cafe Leblanc, Yongen-Jaya with his newfound friends and allies there. It is currently unknown how he retrieved his Phantom Thief powers and how his main persona reverted back into Arsene. Crossing Paths with the Gang As Joker, Ren first appears in The Room of Foodtopia alongside Morgana while fighting against snowman robots. The duo helped the Locked Room Gang with their respective personas. They are present in the Locked Rooms because they are suspecting something bad is going to happen, but this doesn't seem to be the only reason. Joker proves to be useful to the gang, as shown when he's the one who got to pop the tires of Bright Spark's Spark Zamboni through Arsene's Dream Needle attack. Currently, Ren and Morgana do not consider themselves part of the Locked Room Gang. Powers and Abilities Ren is powerless in the real world, despite owning knives and pistols, since they are models versions of them and can only function as real ones in the Metaverse and the Locked Rooms. His powers and abilities only come as Joker. *'Persona Summoning (Wild Card Level):' As a Wild Card user, he is able to summon any persona he recruits when he rips off his mask. Currently he owns 3 personas, all of which debut in The Room of Foodtopia. *'All-Out Attack Leader:' Technically, any character can perform an "All-Out Attack". However, Joker usually leads one. Certain characters join the attack's leader in attacking the target/s in all angles. Joker's Finishing Touch says "The Show's Over!". List of Personas Arsene Joker's main persona is Arsene, who usually comes out and assists him most of the time. Arsene is a persona of the Fool Arcana who inherits and resists Curse - a type of magic in which its specialty from its attacks has the foe getting damaged over time - but is weak to Ice and Bless. He has the following set skills: *Eiha - Light Curse damage to one foe. It is a darkness-based projectile. **Eigaon - Heavy Curse damage to one foe. Can be upgraded to this from Eiha if necessary. *Cleave - Light Physical damage to one foe. *Sukunda - Debuff agility to one foe for three turns. *Dream Needle - Light Physical damage to one foe with a medium chance for the foe to fall asleep. Used a couple of times in The Room of Foodtopia. *Tetrakarn - Erect a shield on 1 ally to repel 1 Physical or Gun attack (or melee attacks). *Makarakarn - Erect a shield on 1 ally to repel 1 magical attack (or projectiles). *Adverse Resolve (Passive) - Increase critical rate in a battle if Joker gets ambushed. Black Frost Black Frost is a persona of the Fool Arcana who inherits Almighty (although does not have any Almighty skills), reflects Fire and Curse, absorbs Ice and blocks Nuclear skills. Only one skill is shown so far: *Mabufudyne - Heavy Ice damage to all foes. Rare chance of Freeze. Lucifer Lucifer is a persona of the Star Arcana who inherits Almighty but is weak to Bless. He has the following skills shown so far: *Gigantomachia - Colossal Physical damage to all foes. *Morning Star - Colossal Almighty damage to all foes. *Heat Riser - Buff attack, defense and agility of 1 ally for 3 turns. Normally, he would have Burning Hell by default, but for some reason it is unable to use that skill according to Joker while he was checking his moves during his free time. Weapons of Choice Joker wields knives and pistols. The knives serve as his physical weapons while the pistols serve as his ranged weapons. While he uses them often, they're essential if he runs out of energy to use for his personas. In addition, he doesn't appear to have a specific weapon of choice. Appearances Episodes *''The Room of Foodtopia'' (debut) Theme Ren's theme is Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There, which is also the theme for Persona 5 as a whole. Gallery Ren_Amamiya_Casual.png|Official art in Persona 5 in his casual, Shujin Academy uniform. Ren_Amamiya_Joker_Appearance.png|Official art in Persona 5 as Joker. Trivia *''Persona 5's protagonist can be named by the players in the game. However, he has two canonical names like the ones from ''Persona 3 (but not the female main protagonist from Persona 3 Portable) and Persona 4. In the manga, he is named as Akira Kurusu. In the anime and Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight, he is named as Ren Amamiya. Fairy opted to choose Ren Amamiya due to the name's double meaning and it being her preferred name out of the two. **In Japanese, Amamiya Ren 雨宮 蓮: 雨 means rain, 宮 means palace and 蓮 means lotus. The double meaning here is that not only is he the leader of the Phantom Thieves come to rain on the palace, but the lotus in Buddhist teachings is symbolic of purity and cleansing. **Similarly, Ren's personality is based by the player's actions and decisions. Fairy opted to utilize the traits that were established unlike the other Persona franchise or the franchise it is a spin-off of, Megami Tensei protagonists. Most of it she used were from his anime counterpart. *He is designed to be reminiscent of a cat with a hidden side according to the Persona 5 Official Design Works. *He is one of the few good characters that have been arrested once in In a Locked Room. **So far, he is the only good character arrested for being a criminal. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Good characters Category:Weapon users Category:Persona-user Category:Owned by Fairy27